Jarred: JAG Style
by Erc
Summary: Harm and Mac experience a body swap. Freaky Friday Plot


Jarred: JAG-Style

Classification: H/M--is there anything else?  
Storyline: My attempt at one is completely unbelievable.  
Rated: IM-15ish  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, the Doodle Bops, Freaky Friday, CBS, or anything worth monetary value.

A/N: This story bounces back and forth from Harm's POV to Mac's POV, I hope that you can follow along with who is whom...

And on with the show…

Thursday  
Robert's Residence  
1917

"Remind me again why I agreed to help you baby-sit?" I ask, silently praying for a power outage. In two hours I have decided I hate the Disney Channel, tivo, and these corny Doodle Boppers. How can children find this entertaining?

"Harm, just hush. You don't have to enjoy the cartoon to take pleasure in the fact that A.J. is enjoying it." Mac rolls back over, laying on her stomach on the floor next to A.J. Both have their chins propped up in their hands, smiling at the Noodle Doodles. I decide to give in, and slide down on the floor next to Mac. If nothing else, I can at least enjoy our proximity.

Just when I think this ridiculous program can't get any worse, the rhyming lady reappears.

_--"Through your eyes what you see as true, might not be if you weren't you."--_

"Was that statement even in English?" I mutter, rolling my eyes at this ludicrous show.

Mac playfully swats me, and for a moment I forget all about the TV. Turning her head towards me, she says, "If you would have been watching, you would know she is just trying to get them to see things from the other's perspective. Maybe you should give that a try some day."

_--"But Moe, don'tcha know, you have to listen carefully to what people say, for you could take it the wrong way."--_

"Maybe you should give that a try, Mac."

Luckily, my torture is short lived; Bud and Harriett arrive home moments later. They thank us profusely, we all exchange good nights, and Mac and I head out the door and back to our prospective apartments.

Next Day  
Harm's Apartment  
0504

Ugh, I think as I roll over. I do not remember eating lead before I went to bed last night, so why do I feel like I gained 70 pounds? I throw my legs over the edge of the bed and sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Suddenly, I realize I am not in my room. SHIT! Oh, shit! No, this cannot be happening, I have not had this problem since I quit drinking. Okay, calm down, think, Mackenzie, think…

Taking in my surroundings, it suddenly dawns on me that I am in Harm's loft. How the hell did I get here? I sigh, and put my hands on my knees; my very hairy knees. MY WHAT? I look down: Harm's legs, Harm's chest, Harm's boxers! OH MY GOD, I run to the bathroom. Flipping on the light, I stare into the mirror. I am staring at Harm, well I am staring at me, but me is in Harm!!! I run my fingers over his stubble, through his soft, dark hair, this can't be real.

Okay, this is just a dream. Close your eyes, go back to sleep, you will wake up back in your own bed, please God let me wake up in my own bed. Opening my eyes, I slowly look back up and into the mirror. Nope, those are not the brown eyes I went to bed with.

As I begin to freak out, a sensation hits me. The sensation to pee. No, this cannot be happening. Instantly, my little devil hops on my shoulder; 'take a peak, do you know how long we have wanted to see what is in those boxers?' In response, my conscience appears, 'You know you can't, that is an invasion of his privacy.' My conscience is right, besides, this is so not how I pictured the first time I was able to see and touch all of Harm. I close my eyes, sneak the tip out of his boxers, and hope I don't miss the toilet.

As I turn back towards the mirror, I am overcome with a sense of fear and dread: If I am in Harm's body, WHO THE HELL IS IN MINE? Oh no. No, no, no! This cannot be happening, I refuse to believe.

I can't chance it, I grab his dress whites and start flinging them on. As I am hopping around the room on one leg, trying to shove the other into his pants, I become conscious of the fact that gaining 7 inches and 70 pounds in one night is hell on your equilibrium. THUD I fall right on my six, well technically, I fall on Harm's six. I stand up, rubbing my backside, that is definitely going to leave a bruise.

I throw on the rest of his uniform and sprint out the door. Please, just let me get to my apartment before I wake up.

Mac's Apartment  
0542

I bound up the steps and to my door. Banging on it without care of the time.

"Come on, Harm, open up!" the deep voice, rumbling out of my throat startles me.

I calm down a notch; if a neighbor walked into the hall and saw Harm beating on my door telling himself to open up…

Just then, I hear movement inside my apartment. I knock again, come on, come open the door.

"Ow, ow, ow!" comes screaming in MY voice. I grab Harm's keys out of my pocket, I know he has my spare somewhere.

INSIDE MAC'S APARTMENT  
0542

Who the hell is banging on my door this early? 0542 I see, glancing at the clock. I still had 13 minutes to sleep. I cover my head with the pillow and hope that the knocking will stop. Muffled through the pillow, I hear a deep voice, sounding a little frantic, telling me to open up.

Fine! I will get up. I swing my legs over the bed, and my toe comes in direct contact with the nightstand. "OW, ow, ow!" I know there was not a night stand there when I went to bed!

Jumping up and down holding my throbbing toes, two things strike me as odd. One, this is not my apartment, and two--NEVER IN MY LIFE HAS JUMPING UP AND DOWN MADE MY BOOBS BOUNCE!

Instantly, I drop my foot, and grab my boobs. _My boobs!?!?_ No! No, no, I DO NOT have boobs. I push them down, pull them up, try to yank them off but nothing works, "I have boobs!" I shout as I twist them.

"Technically, they are mine, and quit twisting them, they don't screw off, you know." I look up and stare directly into MY face.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask in a panicked, very feminine voice.

I, I mean Harm, well the other body in the room, points toward the mirror. Looking into it, I come face to face with Mac. "I have to be dreaming, close your eyes Harm, go back to sleep, you are NOT in Mac's body."

"Tried that already, it doesn't work." I hear my voice say.

I open my eyes, well really they are Mac's eyes, and stare into the mirror. Her gorgeous brown eyes, her beautiful complexion. I reach up to touch my face and watch Mac's hand slide across her cheek. Of all the times I have dreamed of caressing her face, it was never like THIS! I pinch her cheek to make sure it's real, "Ouch!"

"Harm, knock it off, you're gonna give me bruises!"

My attention is brought back to the fact that I am standing next to, well, me. Looking into my eyes, for a hint of… A hint of what exactly? Logic? HA!

"Mac?"

"Yeah," she, he, I, well my body sighs.

"Who was your best friend in high school?" I need to make sure it is really her, in me.

"Harm, this is no time for games." My voice send shudders through my body, well through this body.

I shake it off, I need something more personal. Hell, Webb could probably dig deep enough to find the answer to that question. "Where did we meet? No, wait that is too easy, other people were there. I need something private… When was the first time we kissed?"

"Harm?" she reaches out and tentatively touches my arm, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure it's you," my voice, her voice, says shakily.

"It's me Harm, I am in your body, you are in mine. Why? I don't know. How? I don't know. What are we going to do about it? Clueless."

I just eye her, still suspicious. What if this is one of Palmer's tricks, what if I am drugged. What if I am Mac and I have just finally lost my mind and I think I am Harm?

"On the dock, the night you solved Diane's murder." She must have saw the doubt on my face. "Do you believe me now? Or is there something else you want to ask?" Her tone is calm and soothing, she is trying to comfort me. She reaches out and grabs my hand, instantly I feel the sparks. It is definitely Mac, no one else makes me feel that way.

20 MINUTES LATER

After lots of discussion, numerous questions, and several breaks just to stop and stare in awe, we agreed we have to go to work today. We still do not know how or why we got like this. Nor do we have the faintest idea of what we should do about it. Either way, though, Harm is in the kitchen calling Tiner to let him know my car broke down, so he had to call himself to come get me, so we will both be a little late.

I am in my bedroom riffling through my drawers trying to find the right thing for Harm to wear. I have reached a point in my life where I am completely comfortable with my sexual prowess and my body. It is just that normally, I am the one modeling that body. Staring into my panty drawer, I go tense. Not only do I need to decide if Harm should wear my thongs or my bikinis, but then HE is going to put them on ME.

"Mac?" I turn at my voice and shove the drawer shut with my hip.

"Huh?" I say, realizing his gaze has left me; it is now completely focused on the bra laying on top of my uniform.

"Uh, Mac," he stammers, I watch as my own face turns seven shades of red. "Did you, I mean, this morning, um… I didn't go to bed in that uniform."

I know how he feels on that one. "I closed my eyes."

"What?" he asks, tipping my head to the side.

"When I got you dressed, I didn't want to invade your privacy. I closed my eyes." I see the relief in his stance, but the tension comes right back when he looks back toward my uniform.

"Do you think maybe, that it might be more appropriate if you, ya know, got _you_ dressed?"

I sigh in relief, "That sounds great."

Harm sits on the corner of my bed and closes his eyes, "Just tell me what you need me to do, Mac."

"Lift up your arms," I say as I start to drag the white tank top over my head. I watch in amazement as the goose bumps start to rise all over my body. I forgot how much the touch of his hands affect me. I reach for my bra, I went with a simple white one, hoping that he can see my sexier choices from a different view point. I slide it on and hook it, dragging my fingers up under the straps to position them over my shoulders. As I do this, I hear his breath hitch. Great, my body responds to his touch when I am not even in it. Quickly, I grab my shirt and slip it over his arms.

"You can button that up, Harm." He stands and starts buttoning my shirt, his eyes never leaving mine. He is staring into my eyes with so much sincerity and concern, that I temporarily see his face. He is pleading with me to understand that he will not take advantage of his current position. How many times have I envisioned this: Harm standing in my bedroom, watching me as I get dressed for work. Fate is cruel sometimes…

As he finishes the last button, he becomes nervous. "Mac, your not going to make me wear thongs or anything are you?"

The awkwardness is about to consume us when Harm breaks in, "The things Disney movies don't cover."

Maybe it is the stress of the morning, or the craziness of the situation, but we both burst out laughing.

After our fit of laughter, the tension seemed to ease. I finish helping Harm get dressed, we brush our teeth, I do our hair, and we head out the door towards work. I send up a silent prayer. This is going to an interesting day.

Mac's Office  
JAG HEADQUATERS  
1022

'Knock, knock'

I look up to see Harriett peaking in the door, "Come in, Harriett."

"Morning, ma'am," she smiles, "I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks," I say, noting that Harriett looks so much more at ease in Mac's presence than she would in mine.

I grab the cup of coffee and take a large swig as Harriett starts to speak. "I was hoping you would have a tampon, I walked out in such a hurry this morning…"

I instantly go into a coughing fit, banging on my chest, trying to get Mac's body under control.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Harriett asks, concerned.

"Swallowed wrong," I manage to get out between coughs. And it is the truth, having someone ask me for a tampon as I inadvertently ingest hazardous tar would cause any man to swallow wrong.

As I start to gain some composure, Mac walks in the door. I turn back to Harriett and I notice her entire demeanor change at Mac's, well, at _my_ presence.

"Um, morning, sir." she stammers at Mac, well at Harm. Turning back towards me she smiles, "About that copy, ma'am, can I stop back in in few minutes and grab it?"

It takes a moment for my brain to catch up with the female code talk, "Yeah, that'd be fine, Harriett. And thanks again for the coffee."

Harriett turns and walks out of the office, and Mac shuts the door gently behind her.

I hold the cup of coffee towards her, "Here, Harriett so kindly brought me a cup of sludge." She lets out a small laugh and reaches for the cup. "On second thought," I say, pulling my arm back, "I am not sure if I want this stuff in _my_ body."

She puts my hands on my hips and glares at me, "Sorry Harm, but today, I have complete control of what goes in your body."

"Remember, that's a two-way street, Mackenzie." I say, tossing her a playful look.

"You say that like it is a threat, Harm. What? Should I be worried that all of those salads will save me couple of miles next week." She gives me a saucy smile, leaning over her desk and teasingly adds, "Of course, with my appetite and your metabolism, your body may have love handles by the end of the day."

"Funny, Mac."

"Harm, you may want to consider laying off the veggies, though, my body may rebel against you," she smiles. With a smug look, she grabs the cup of coffee from her desk and says, "It was not built for the things you want to put in it."

Just as she takes a swig of her coffee, I retort, "I thought you said you closed your eyes."

I try to suppress my laughter as she chokes down her coffee, turning several shades of red. She is about to reply, when there is a knock at the door.

Still coughing, Mac opens the door to Turner.

"You okay there, Harm?" he asks with sincerity.

"Yeah," Mac chokes out, "swallowed wrong." I chuckle at her comment, Sturgis looks between us like we are crazy. _If he only knew!_

"I was hoping we could reach a deal on the Ackerson Case," he says to Mac, well Harm, still looking a little mystified.

"Can you give me 15 to go over my notes? I'll meet you in your office." I wonder if Mac even knows what the Ackerson Case is about.

"Sounds great," Turner says, nodding towards both of us before fleeing Mac's office.

"You want me to go over the case with you?" I offer.

"I think I can handle it, I read through the case file this morning." She fidgets with my hands a little, then looks at me questioningly, "If you would rather I postpone the meeting, Harm, I mean, it is your case."

"I trust you, Mac," giving her my most genuine smile. "Besides, it doesn't matter, Sturgis is not budging on this case, you'll never reach a deal."

"Well, I am going to go check out a few more things." She turns and starts toward the door, she stops just shy, and without turning around states, "Oh, and Harm, the copy Harriett wants, bottom drawer, right side." With that she walks back to my office.

I can't help it, I lean over and yank the drawer open. Sure enough, a box of tampons. Do women really talk in special code?

BULLPEN  
JAG HEADQUATERS  
1150

I step out of Turner's office, spot Harm across the bullpen and instantly head that way. The Admiral and I reach Harm simultaneously.

"Colonel, Commander, how are the cases coming along?"

"Great, sir," I reply, with probably a little too much perk. "Commander Turner and I just reached a plea on the Ackerson Case."

"Really?" Harm and the Admiral say in unison. Of course, the Admiral's expression seems a little impressed, while Harm has my face contorted in bewilderment.

"Yes, sir."

Turning towards Harm, he asks, "So Colonel, any progress on the vandalism case?"

I feel myself start to tense, I hadn't even started that case, I am sure Harm doesn't have a clue what he is talking about. Without thought my mouth opens, "Actually sir, I inadvertently took the Colonel's files home last night, and…"

"Luckily, Marines are always prepared, sir." Harm interrupts. I look over at him, and as odd as it sounds, I see that cocky little flyboy grin flash across my face. "I have an old friend at the Air Station, who was able to locate some video tapes from the night in question. He should have them to me by Tuesday. As for the two Lance Corporals, their alibis are airtight. PFC Brown's may involve a little more checking into, but I am fairly certain the tapes will shed some light as to the real perpetrators."

The Admiral gives Harm that same impressed look, "Keep me up to date, Colonel." I have to say that I am quite impressed myself.

Five minutes later, we step into the elevator to head to the cafeteria for some lunch.

As soon as the elevator doors close, Harm turns to me and asks, "So, are you going to tell me how you managed to get Sturgis to agree to a deal?"

"It was quite simple," I reply smugly, "He was prepared to deal with you. He never saw me coming, literally." I let out a little chuckle at the corny joke, and Harm smiles.

-FLASHBACK-

Sturgis stands up the second I walk in and starts right in on me. "I know what you are going to say, Harm. This kid has had a rough life, he did the best he could, his mom was raising three kids alone. None of that matters. He watched the obituaries so he could find the proper identity to steal and get into the Navy."

I often wonder how the two of them don't notice their M.O.'s. Harm always goes for the emotional defense, emotional response, emotional reaction. It works on almost everyone; I sometimes think that is why it irritates Sturgis so much. So, Sturgis goes for logic and reason. "You're right, Sturgis." Good, that got his attention. "The kid went about it the complete wrong way, though I do believe he was looking out for his family and had the best of intentions."

"The road to hell…"

"But I did some investigating, and the kid has a lot to offer the Navy. Do you know he graduated in the top 8 of his class? He got a 33 on his ACTs, took Calc 2 his junior year, and he worked summers as a mechanic. I agree that his methods were poor, but come on Sturgis, he was even smart enough to steal the identity of a dead guy. I think with some proper guidance, which we both know the Navy could offer him, he could really make something of himself."

-END FLASHBACK-

"Like I said, he wasn't ready for me."

Harm just stares at me, baffled, "You were able to figure all of that out this morning?"

"I wasn't the only one busy this morning. So tell me, Sailor, how _did_ you get all of that info?" I ask, glancing at him incredulously.

"I called Keeter," he states.

"Um, Harm, why would Keeter do all of that for me?" I ask, puzzled.

"Simple," he grins.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, Mac, _you_ flirted with him."

I laugh out loud, "You flirted with Keeter?"

-FLASHBACK-

I sort through Mac's cases, trying to find something I can do for her. She is over in my office studying up on my cases, worried about making me look bad. The only thing I have managed to do all day is stare at my legs, well Mac's legs.

Scanning through the last file, I find something I may be able to help with. Vandalism in the back hanger at New River. I grab the phone and start dialing.

_"Keeter."_

"Hey, buddy," comes out of my mouth before I realize who I am.

_"Um, hey,"_ he replies nervously. I know he is trying to figure out who I am, this could be fun.

"So, when ya gonna be in town again, sailor?" I flirt.

_"I guess that all depends on how far you are willing to drive."_

"Pretty far to see you," I say, trying to sound seductive.

_"Well, you just tell me which bases you are willing to travel to, and I will check my flight schedule and let you know."_

"Keeter, you really have so many women you have to narrow them down my location?" I tease.

_"Mac?"_

"Yes."

_"You scared me for a minute there. But let me tell you, that is the reason I take numbers, not give mine. So, what's up?"_

"I need a favor," I say, hoping he will do this for Mac. "Harm had mentioned something about you having a friend working at the New River Air Station, he still there?"

_"Yeah, whatcha need?"_

"Well, I only remember the story because Harm was telling me about how crazy protective he was of his tools, and he kept his own surveillance cameras up."

_"What days you looking for?"_ See, Keeter is a good guy.

Grabbing the file, I scan for the date. "Last Tuesday."

_"Well, one call and they're yours. But what do I get out of the deal?"_ he says flirtatiously.

"Are you flirting with Ma-, me?" What the hell is he doing? I thought we were friends!

_"I'm trying."_

"What about Harm?" You remember him, Keeter, your best friend!

_"I usually prefer women, Mac."_

"You don't think he would mind you asking me out?" You know damn well I would mind, Keeter!

_"Why would he? It's not like he's asked you out, has he?"_

I am going to rip his head off, that lousy… "Look Keeter, I have a lot of stuff to do, can you get me the tapes?"

_"You'll have 'em by Tuesday. And you owe me one, Mac."_

-END FLASHBACK-

Harm gives me the oddest look, then states, "A woman never reveals her secrets."

There is a real story there, I am sure of it.

CAFETERIA  
1206

Even as we head towards the food I am still fuming thinking about Keeter. I cannot believe the nerve of that guy. There is absolutely no way that I am telling Mac how that conversation really went. At the same time, though, I want to ask her if he flirts with her like that every time he talks to her.

As I grab a food tray, I turn towards her, "Um, Mac?"

"You want _Mac_ and Cheese, _Colonel_?" she says eying me.

It suddenly dawns on me that I shouldn't call my body Mac with all of these people around. I am about to respond to her, when a lady steps between us to grab a fork. She glares at me, then turns toward Mac and smiles, "Hi, Commander." Mac just ignores her, and continues along, loading her tray up with food.

She steps up to the cashier and I hear my deep voice mumble something about extra shrimp. The cashier seems sweet, and says, "No problem, Commander."

Of course, as I step up, her smile fades, and I get my second glare in two minutes. "I have to charge you for that second dressing, Colonel," she huffs.

As I head over to the table, I see Joanne from the filing room is chatting with Mac, I watch as she casually sets her hand on my shoulder. She stands and turns right as I get to the table and we collide. Fortunately, I am able to save the food. Joanne, however, gives me an evil look, mumbling, "Excuse you." Then, stomps away.

I sit down, trying to figure out what just happened. "What's wrong?" Mac asks, obviously noting my confused expression.

"Am I a bitch?" Mac bursts out laughing at my question, I do not see the humor. "I am serious, everyone keeps glaring at me."

Her laughter fades, and for a second I think I see hurt flash across my eyes. She shrugs my shoulders, mumbling, "They're just jealous."

"Jealous? Like you are Chief of Staff? You do have a great car." She shakes my head and rolls my eyes, obviously I am not on the same page as her. I look my present body up and down, "Of the fact that you are gorgeous?" I ponder out loud. She blushes a little, then looks at me like I am from a different planet. I can't help but smile as I watch my features make a trademark Mac expression.

"How can a man that changes his entire closing argument two sentence into it, just because he sensed the jurors weren't buying it, be _so_ clueless to the people around him?"

I stare at her, puzzled, trying to understand what she is saying. Finally, she rolls my eyes and smiles, "I need a water."

"I'll get it," I say and head over to grab two waters.

As I drop a few quarters in the machine for the waters, I hear a familiar voice ask, "How many today, ma'am?"

"Huh?" I question, turning to see Coates.

"Women?" My wheels are spinning, trying to process this code, but I don't get it. "Didn't count 'em?" she asks.

"Guess my mind was somewhere else." I need to play this smooth, so I can figure out what the hell she is talking about. "You?"

"Four since he stepped off the elevator," she says, smiling.

"Four?" Four what?

"The woman that brushed up against him as he got off the elevator, the lady that stepped between you two for the fork ran her hand over his six, I think the cashier gave him free food, Joanne was definitely flirting with him." Looking back towards our table, Jen adds, "And there is number five. Do you think he even realizes, ma'am?"

"No, Jen, I don't think he has a clue." I sigh. Is that what Mac sees when she looks at me, all of these other women? As I watch my body talk with this girl, it could be perceived as flirting. Does Mac really watch me flirt with other women all day?

I grab my water bottles, head back to our table, and plop down into my chair. This move scares away girl number five--good ridden. Not knowing where to start, words just plop out of my mouth, "Do you count them everyday?"

She looks up at me, perplexed. As she glances toward the pop machine, she spots Jen, and realization dawns. She blushes, and adverts her eyes, mumbling, "It's just a silly joke."

Reaching across the table, I touch her hand, "Is that what you see when you look at me?"

Trying to brush the subject off, she grabs her fork, and says, "It's nothing."

"You're right, Mac, it's nothing. When I get to have lunch with you, any other woman is nothing."

She blushes a little, but still doesn't look at me. I know that expression, hell in that face I patented it, the walls are up. Sighing, I start to eat my lunch.

HARM'S OFFICE  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
1634

Groaning, I lean back in Harm's chair. I haven't been able to concentrate since lunch. I want to read so much into what he said, yet at the same time I know I shouldn't. I am driving myself crazy!

The ringing of the phone brings me back to reality. Snatching it up, I say, "Rabb."

_"Hey buddy. You will never believe who called me today."_

"Keeter?"

_"Who else would it be? Anyway, Mac called me."_

"Really?" Maybe he will tell me about Harm flirting with him.

_"I tried to ask her out, but all she could talk about was you."_

"Is that so?" Not the version I heard.

_"I think you should go for it, Harm. That woman is a fine piece of-"_

"Keeter!"

_"I know, I know. You don't see Mac like that."_

"Yeah," I sigh, not good ole Mac.

_"I've heard all of your excuses: you respect her too much, she wanted to go back to the beginning, you don't want to push her, you want more than just a fling with her, yaddy, yaddy. Get off your ass, walk into her office and ask her out. She'll say yes."_

-BEEP-

_"Gotta take this call, Harm. Later, buddy."_

I hang up the phone, trying to process what Keeter just told me. The 'he doesn't see me like that', and 'respects me too much' are both kinda discouraging. However, the 'doesn't want to push me' and 'more than a fling' statements lift my hopes. Then, he ends it with 'she'll say yes'; does Harm really think I would say no?

'KNOCK, KNOCK'

Jarred from my thoughts, I mumble, "Come in."

Bud opens the door and steps in front of Harm's desk. "I just wanted to thank you again for watching A.J. last night, sir."

"No problem, Bud."

"It means a lot to Harriett and I, sir."

"Har- Mac and I enjoyed ourselves."

"Really, sir? Those Doodle Bops drive me nuts." I chuckle to myself, must be a guy thing. "Harriett and I were wondering if you and the Colonel would like to come over for diner tomorrow night? Our way of saying thanks, sir."

"Bud, you don't have to thank us for spending time with our Godson."

"Sir, if you don't come to dinner, Harriett is going to think I wasn't appreciative enough, and well, I will end up on the couch for a week."

"Dinner sounds great, Bud."

"Thank you, sir. Do you think the Colonel-"

"I'll make sure she is there," I interrupt.

As I watch Bud leave Harm's office, it occurs to me that he is probably the one person that could rationalize this body switch thing. Maybe if we get too desperate we can ask his advice on swapping back. At some point, a very soon some point, I want my body back.

"Mac?" I look up and see me standing there, leaning against the doorframe with a pen in my mouth. Somehow, the sight of Harm looking so relaxed in my skin is comforting. When I don't respond to him, he asks, "It's 17:00. You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I say standing up, pulling his keys from his pocket. Dangling them in front of him, I chirp, "I have been waiting to drive home all day."

MAC'S APARTMENT  
1748

The moment I step into Mac's apartment, I start kicking off these stupid heels. "How can you wear these things everyday?"

"You get used to it." Unbuttoning the top buttons of my shirt, she adds, "But this, I have felt suffocated all day."

"Yeah," I say, swooping my hand across her upper chest, "I have had a draft all day."

She chuckles as she toes off my shoes, then heads towards her living room. Plopping down onto the couch, she cracks my head on the arm.

"Ouch!" she screams, rubbing my head. "Third time today. Do you know how much it screws a person up to grow seven inches in one night?"

"Probably the same as sticking a guy in heels and making him top heavy." I reply. She smiles at my comment and I join her on the couch.

After a few minutes, I watch as my demeanor grows serious, and she looks at me with trepidation, "What are we going to do?"

"I" My statement is interrupted by a knock at the door, "think we should eat." Mac called and ordered a pizza half way to her apartment. I am not sure what is cuter: that she has ordering delivery down to the mile marker, or that she had 13 different options programmed in her cell phone.

Mac heads over and opens the door. "Hey, Kate," she greets in my deep voice, a girl who I am assuming is her normal delivery person. I stand, entranced, as I watch the scene play out. Kate blushes slightly when 'Harm' calls her by name. Mac does nothing more than demonstrate common courtesy: a smile, a head nod, casual pleasantries. However, Kate starts to lean in, bat her eyelashes, and giggle. As she hands the pizza over, she nonchalantly brushes her hand over his. After lingering just a little too long, Kate heads out the door.

I am still staring at the door when Mac turns towards me with the pizza. I look at her just in time to watch my shoulders slump.

"Do me a favor?" She says, while she sets down the pizza. "Don't actually flirt with anyone while you are in my body. People will talk."

"Why would I…" I trail off, not sure what to say.

"Harm, you flirt with everyone. Except me, of course." she corrects.

"Mac, I respect you too much to try to charm you." And it hits me, like a gavel. Everyday she watches me flash my smile, lay on the charm, interact with women like an eligible man. Every woman, but _her_. She even counts them. Through her eyes, I am interested in women, she is just not one of them. Through her eyes…

-SIMULTNEOUSLY-

"Mac, I respect you too much to try to charm you." The second the words are out of his mouth, it hits me. He can charm anyone with that smile and those eyes, he knows that, but he respects me too much. He doesn't want to push me, he wants more. I finally hear what he has been trying to say, he respects me too much to seduce me, he wants me to willingly come to him. Hear what he is saying…

"THE DOODLE BOPS!" we shout in unison.

I feel the room start to shake, my head is spinning. There are blues, blacks, greens swirling around my head. For a moment, I feel like I am flying.

Just as suddenly as it all began, it stops. I open my eyes, slowly, and as everything starts to focus I see Harm. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I watch as he slowly blinks his eyes open. The second he sees me, I am blessed with an official flyboy smile, and they look so much better on his face.

"You are the most wonderful sight I have seen all day," I saym walking around the counter a few feet from him.

"You are a pretty spectacular scene yourself," he flirts. Sobering, he adds, "Mac, all of those other-"

"Don't, Harm," I interrupt. "I finally heard what you have been telling me."

"And I realized the way things must look from your perspective," he sighs, looking disappointed. "I want you to know-"

"That you have been waiting for me to take the first step?" I ask, praying he says yes.

"I just wanted to be sure you were ready," he says, trying to get me to understand. And I do, I finally get it.

"I understand."

"And?" he asks, nervously.

I look down at my feet. Then, looking back up at him, smiling, I take the first step.

Though a huge grin spreads across his face, he continues to stand there. "You make the girl take the first step, and you still can't make a move?" I tease.

In less than a second, I am engulfed in the super-hero arms of Harmon Rabb. I let out a sigh that has been locked up for years, and cozy my head onto his chest.

"I promise to use some of my charm on you, Mac."

"Some?" I ask drawing back from him. "And just who will you be giving the rest to?" I rib.

"No one, but you," he says, pulling me back into his embrace. A few seconds later, my stomach starts to growl. Harm chuckles and says, "Let's eat."

20 minutes later, we are curled up on the couch together, just enjoying the feel of each other. Being jarred from one's body is exhausting, and we have decided just to relax. Harm is flipping aimlessly through the channels, trying to find something interesting. He stops on the TV Guide channel and hits the mute button.

"Mac, does Keeter always flirt with you?"

Laughing, I tell him, "Harm, he called you later in the day. I think he was feeling me out for you."

"Oh."

"So, you told Keeter you want me, huh?" I prod.

"I did no such thing," he states.

"Oh," I say, trying not to sound hurt.

He puts his fingers under my chin, tilting my head so that I am looking at him. Then, he adds, "I told him I was in love with you."

"Really?" I ask, beaming. He nods. "Huh," I shrug, turning my head back towards the TV. "I told Sturgis."

"Told Sturgis?"

Looking back up at him, I grin, "That I am in love with you."

"Really?"

"Really." Glancing back at the TV, I say, "Oh, 172."

"What's on 172?" he asks, grabbing the remote.

"Freaky Friday, my new favorite movie."

"Mine, too." With that, he pulls me closer, leans down and gives me the most amazing, toe-tingling, hair-standing, chills-down-the-spine kiss.

As we start to pull back from the kiss, my devil appears on my shoulder, 'forget the movie, lets get a little _freaky_.' On the other side, my conscience, just shrugs, 'well, it is Friday.'

Who can argue with that logic?

The End


End file.
